1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extraction cleaners. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an upright extraction cleaning machine with enhanced surface cleaning and drying. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine with a heated cleaning zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upright extraction cleaning machines have been used for removing dirt from surfaces such as carpeting and bare floors. The known extraction cleaning machines are frequently in the form of an upright unit, as disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/743,153 of Kasper, et al., filed Jan. 20, 2006, entitled “Upright Extractor.” The upright unit typically comprises a wheeled base for travel along the surface to be cleaned and a handle for directing the movement of the base. The base is adapted to selectively apply a heated cleaning and rinsing liquids to the surface.
The cleaning solution is typically heated with an in-line heater or an immersion heater in a cleaning solution tank prior to being deposited on the surface to be cleaned. However, the heated cleaning solution tends to cool during the time that the cleaning solution travels from the heater to the surface to be cleaned. The heating solution is further cooled upon contact with the surface. Additional cooling can take place between the time that the heating solution contacts the surface and the time that the solution and soiled cleaning solution is extracted from the surface. This loss of heat can reduce the effectiveness of the cleaning solution. Heating of the surface can reduce or compensate for the cooling of the heating solution.
Prior art upright extraction cleaning machines exhaust warm working air and motor cooling air downward from the base onto the surface to be cleaned. This warm air typically exhausts from beneath the sides and rear of the base without completely transferring its heat to the surface. This heat currently is not, but could be, used for heating the surface during cleaning and drying operations.